La cueva maldita
by Tifany-maya the hedgehog
Summary: Quien diria que entrar a una cueva cambiaria tu vida, mostrando a tus amigos tus peores miedos y pesadillas, pero, tal vez salga algo bueno de todo esto ¿Oh no?...
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA A TODOS! hoy venimos trayéndoles nuestra primera historia en Fanfiction.**

**MAYA: ¡ESTO ES GENIAL, NUNCA CREI QUE PUDIERAS SUBIR EL CAP.!**

**TIFANY: Siii, tarde mucho en encontrar como se le movia a esto del fic, peeero LO LOGRE, que conste que no recibi ayuda de NADIE. Ni por que hacemos esto juntas...TT.**

**MAYA: Es que tu eres la que hace el trabajo duro y yo pues...la que...MIRABA, si eso.**

**TIFANY: Ni siquiera te acercaste, tu solo vives en el Facebook...¬¬. Al menos aprendieras algo productivo.**

**MAYA: Naaa, aprender es aburrido, eso es lo tuyo.**

**TIFANY: Tu no tienes lucha, bueno, ahora sin quitarles mas su tiempo VALIOSO, los dejamos con la historia. AH, y les recomiendo leer las Posdatas para ayarle mas sentido.**

**P.D.: En este Fic , los personajes ya son mas grandes, como dice en el inicio 8 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO, tómenlo en cuenta.**

**P.D.2: Todos los personajes traen ropa.**

**P.D.3: Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen.**

Mobius

8 años en el futuro

Han pasado ocho años desde que nuestros queridos héroes habían vuelto de su guerra contra los metarex en la que habían ganado victoriosamente, pero en la que también habían tenido perdidas…

Todos seguían con sus mismas vidas normales, Amy persigue a Sonic, Sonic huye de Amy, Knuckles cuida la esmeralda maestra "Duerme", Rouge trata de ROBAR la esmeralda maestra, Cream juntando flores y jugando con Cheese **(Algo infantil para su edad),** los chaotix resolviendo casos en su agencia y Tails…bueno, no había mucho que decir sobre el.

Se encontraba en su taller, ya que Sonic había salido temprano por unos "asuntos", el pequeño adolescente de dos colas se había quedado haciendo modificaciones al tornado X .Vestía una camisa azul que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules y un pantalón de mezclilla un poco mas oscuro, con sus típicos zapatos deportivos rojos.

**-**Creo que ya esta listo –dijo saliendo de abajo del tornado- Voy a esperar a que Sonic venga para probarlo, espero que no tarde mucho. – el chico se levanto del suelo y camino al baño para verse en un espejo, y darse cuenta que se encontraba todo sucio de pies a cabeza. - Creo que me daré un baño- dijo para el mismo y acercarse a la tina para llenarla.

TOC TOC TOC

**- **¿Eh?, ¿quien será? –dijo sorprendido, ya que después de todo lo agarraron de sorpresa. Cerró la llave del agua y salio del baño para bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta. Antes de abrir, se asomo por la ventana que se encontraba a un lado con las cortinas cerradas, al ver quien era, lo único que hizo fue dejar salir un suspiro y abrir la puerta cambiando su rostro por uno feliz para recibir a quien se encontraba del otro lado.

-Hola Tails –saludo una coneja de unos 14 años muy alegre y cortes como siempre.

-Eh hola Cream –saludo con su sonrisa fingida aun -¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo Tails, cambiando su gesto feliz a uno de extrañes.

-Solo quería saber, si tú quisieras acompañarnos ami y a Cheese al centro a comprar algunas cosas- dijo Cream señalando a su compañero que se encontraba a un lado de ella. –Chao chao- dijo Cheese dando una pirueta en el aire.

-Pues… no tengo nada que hacer –dijo un poco dudoso ya que después de todo quería probar el tornado, y no es que no tuviera ganas de salir, pero ir al centro comercial, no era lo suyo.

-¡Genial!, entonces vamos –dijo Cream brincando de alegría, dando media vuelta para partir.

-Pero… - dijo Tails deteniendo a Cream, la cual se volteo para verlo. - Primero déjame darme un baño- dijo señalándose a el mismo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-OH, claro –dijo un poco mas calmada.

-Pasa –dilo Tails estirando el brazo, haciéndole una señal para que pasara a la casa. Al entrar, Cream se puso a ver los inventos, planos, y maquinas de Tails, que por mas raro que fuera se encontraban también en la sala, pero de una forma ordenada.- Solamente no toques nada, ya vuelvo ¿OK?- dijo Tails, viendo la cara curiosa que tenia Cream.

-Claro Tails, aquí te espero- dijo para volver a lo suyo.

Tails subió al piso de arriba dejando sola a Cream, ella como la curiosa conejita que era, empezó a ver todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. De pronto poso su vista en una hermosa flor que se encontraba sobre una mesita a un lado de la ventana recibiendo la luz del sol, era una hermosa flor color rojo ya abierta, se veía muy bonita con la luz sobre sus pétalos. Esa flor le trajo gratos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, haciéndole pensar por lo que Tails tuvo que pasar en aquel momento al igual que ellos, que lo mas seguro, era que aun no lo había superado, la muerte de Cosmo fue un doloroso momento para todos, pero principalmente para el, desde ese día salía muy poco de su casa y mantenía poca comunicación con todos, solo hablaba con Sonic al cual consideraba su hermano.

-Me hubiera gustado que esto hubiera sido diferente… –dijo para ella misma, bajando las orejas, llamando así la atención de su pequeño Chao que la miraba con tristeza

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

**DESPUES DE ESPERAR UNOS MINUTOS**

Tails bajo a la sala, aunque no cambio mucho su atuendo, traía una camisa y un pantalón idéntico a los otros, solo que traía una chamarra café ya que hacia un poco de frío afuera.

-Listo Cream, ya vámonos -dijo bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con Cream, la cual dormía en el sofá junto a la ventana, cerca de una flor roja, que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita. Tails se le quedo viendo a la flor como en un tipo de trance, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero se controlo y se limpio una traviesa lagrima que comenzaba a resbalar por una de sus mejillas, después se acerco a la coneja que se encontraba durmiendo muy profundamente.- Cream… Cream, Cream ya despierta – dijo con una voz tranquila para no darle un susto, la sacudió un poco ya que no respondía a sus llamados.

-Umm, un ratito mas mama –dijo Cream balbuceando incoherencias.

-¿Cream? 0.o –dijo Tails un poco sorprendido, como podía confundir su voz con la de su madre. Definitivamente se encontraba profundamente dormida. Pero se le borro ese pensamiento al sentir un movimiento brusco.

-¿Ah, que? –dijo Cream levantándose de golpe, asustando a Tails y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

- OH, lo siento Tails, no fue mi intención asustarte- dijo viendo a Tails que se encontraba tirado sobre la alfombra.

-Ah, bueno no importa, después de todo no me imagine que fueras a reaccionar así –dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza, ya que después de todo se llevo un buen golpe en una cabeza.

–Je je, creo que ya hay que irnos- dijo Cream con una sonrisa nerviosa, ayudando a Tails a levantarse.

–Este bien- dijo para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla. Antes de salir volteo a ver la sala.

–Sabes Cream, estoy pensando en el hecho de comprar otra alfombra, a pesar de que caí sobre ella no amortiguo mi caída, aun me duele la cabeza- dijo con enfado viendo la tal alfombra, como si fuera a desaparecer con solo verla. Lo único que pudo hacer Cream fue soltar una pequeña risita por lo que dijo Tails, antes de empezar a dirigirse al "centro".

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

**DESPUES DE CAMINAR UN RATO**

El camino era muy silencioso, ninguno se decía nada. Hasta que Tails se percato de un pequeño detalle que no había pensado antes. Volteo hacia Cream que caminaba tranquilamente con su Chao en manos, y le extraño que aun no hubiese dicho nada sobre el camino que llevaban, después de todo, el hacia mucho que no salía de su casa, a diferencia de ella. -Oye Cream, ¿que no el centro es hacia ya? –dijo apuntando al lado contrario al que iban, con una ceja levantada como señal de extrañes.

-Aaaa… es que tengo que llegar con Amy antes por unas cosas- dijo nerviosa, lo cual noto Tails de inmediato, pero no lo tomo tan enserio.

-Ah… OK- dijo Tails, levantando lo hombros resignado.

-Espero que no te moleste- dijo al ver la acción de el.

-Para nada vamos, no hay problema- dijo poniendo cara de aburrimiento. Ambos voltearon al frente sin decirse ya nada, después de caminar por un buen rato se alcanzo a divisar una pequeña casa rosada a lo lejos.

-Mira ahí esta la casa de Amy – dijo Cream antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con su compañero Cheese.

-¡Espera Cream! – grito Tails al verla correr y entrar en la casa, salio tras ella, y al llegar a la casa se paro, para después con cuidado girar el picaporte, empujo un poco la puerta y se asomo para ver dentro.

-Cream…Cream- dijo Tails con una voz un poco baja.

-Que raro, ¿por que esta tan oscuro?- Se acerco y prendió el foco que estaba a un lado de la puerta y lo primero que oye fue un estruendoso -¡SORPRESA!- de muchas voces gritando al mismo tiempo.

De pronto todos sus amigos salieron de detrás de su escondite para la fiesta sorpresa de Tails por su cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanito- dijo Sonic acercándose a Tails y poniéndole un brazo alrededor del cuello del zorro.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tails- dijo Amy emocionada mostrando un delicioso pastel.

-¡Felicidades! – grito Cream, la cual se acerco y lo abrazo igual que su compañero Cheese.

-Gracias a todos- dijo Tails aun sorprendido *valla ni me acordaba de que era mi cumpleaños, creo que Sonic tiene razón con eso de que casi no salgo* se dijo para el mismo, sonriendo nerviosamente después de ese pensamiento.

Ya que todos felicitaron a Tails empezaron a bailar, la fiesta estaba muy divertida, todos reían mientras Charmy observaba "discretamente" el pastel, Vector trataba de obligar a Espio a bailar, Knuckles solo se preguntaba que rayos hacia ahí, y Amy trataba de llamar la atención de Sonic, mientras Cream bailaba con su compañero Cheese, todos se divertían, excepto Tails que parecía no disfrutar de la fiesta al estar aislado por su propia cuenta, se encontraba sentado en una silla dentro de sus profundos pensamientos. Sonic noto eso.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano, no te gusta la fiesta?- dijo Sonic acercándose a Tails, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah!, no, no no, si me gusta- dijo Tails sacudiendo sus manos enfrente de el.

-Pues no parece, ¿Qué tal si abres los regalos?, tal vez te levante los ánimos.-

-Claro, esta bien.- dijo Tails resignado, tratando de dar una sonrisa.

-¡HEY CHICOS, TAILS VA A ABRIR LOS REGALOS!- grito Sonic jalado a Tails del brazo derecho y llevándolo a la mesa de los regalos.

-¡Siiii!- gritaron todos poniéndose alrededor de la mesa, excepto Espio que eso le parecía patético.

-Abre primero el mío Tails.- dijo Amy estirando las manos con una pequeña caja de color azul y un listón blanco.

-OK – dijo Tails agarrandolo y abriéndolo lo mas rápido posible, tal parecía que se le habían subido los ánimos, muy rápido. .

- ¡EL DESTORNILLADOR QUE QUERIA! GRACIAS AMY.- dijo Tails tomando fuertemente el obsequio en sus manos.

-Ten el mío, Tails.- dijo Knuckles, que maravillosamente le había traído un regalo, después de todo siempre que lo invitaban a una fiesta lo único que hacia era sentarse, comer y estar gritando que tenia que regresar con la esmeralda maestra. Si, siempre era lo mismo, pero igual, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, así que tomo el regalo y lo abrió.

-Otro destornillador, ahora tengo dos, ¡gracias Knuckles! – dijo Tails feliz.

-Si te gusto ese, mira el mió.- dijo Cream dándole su obsequio. Tails lo tomo rápidamente lo abrió.

-Otro destornillador je je je … gracias Cream.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, con una gota rodando por su sien.

-Ahora el mío – dijo Sonic que se encontraba a un de el.

-No me digas un destornillador ¿Verdad?- dijo Tails con cara de "ya me imagino lo que viene".

-je je je ¡Siii XD!-

Así estuvieron abriendo regalos hasta que Tails completo mas de una docena de destornilladores. Estaban por partir el pastel que Amy había preparado, cuando alguien bolo el techo.

PUM TRAZ TRAZ

**-**Pero que rayos…-dijo Sonic viendo en lo alto una pequeña nave con forma de huevo. Todos salieron corriendo de lo que fue a casa de Amy, por que al momento en que salieron, se derrumbo en miles de pedasos. Todos voltearon hacia atrás encontrándose con el doctor Eggman a mas no poder.

- Jojojo, Feliz cumpleaños Tails, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¡OH!, ahí estas Sonic, a que ya me creías muerto.- dijo Eggman con una gran sonrisa, causándole una gran ira a todos los presentes, principalmente Amy.

**-**¡¿QUE QUIERES EGGMAN?-grito Knuckles

**-**Pero que maleducados, yo solo venia a desearle feliz cumpleaños a mi querido amigo Tails- dijo Eggman volteando a ver a Tails, que solo lo miro con rencor.

**-**Claro y yo me llamo Pancho y vivo en Tangamandapio.- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa burlona.

**-**No seas grosero Sonic; que yo solo quiero pastel.- dijo Eggman cruzandose de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero.

**-**PUES OLVIDALO –le grito enojada Cream.

**- **Jum!, pues alcabo no quería pastel, por que lo mas seguro es que va a estar rancio.- dijo Eggman sonriendo, para después dar una risa. Amy ya no aguanto tanto que exploto de la furia que le causaba el idiota de Eggman.

- ¡INUTIL CARA DE HUEVO HAS VOLADO EL TECHO DE MI CASA, YA VERAS!- grito Amy.

-Entre mas vieja, mas gruñona- dijo Eggman confiado.

**-**¡AAAAA! TOMA ESTO… - dijo dando un grito de guerra, pero antes de que le pudiera dar con su martillo al inútil de Eggman.

**-**¡Espera Amy!. Estoy seguro de que viene por algo mas además de arruinar nuestro día.

**- **Esta bien, como no me quieren en tu fiesta, solo te dejo el regalo – dijo Eggman, para luego alejarse unos metros de ellos y dejar algo en el suelo que dio un destello verde al tocar el césped.

- HASTA LUEGO…- y en eso desaparece, Tails se acerca en donde le había dejado el "regalo" Eggman, dejando a todos atrás, los cuales observaban la casa destruida de Amy.

-Pero que…- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver de que se trataba el tal regalo. Sonic a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Tails y al ver que no hacia movimiento alguno se preocupo un poco echando a correr hacia el.

-Algo esta sucediendo allá, vamos chicos. –sale corriendo Amy y los demás hacia Tails.

Cuando llegan con Tails, ven que esta arrodillado en el suelo sujetando algo entre sus brazos.

**- **Tails, ¿estas bien?.- dijo Sonic un poco preocupado.

**-**…- Tails no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente era increíble lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

**-**¿Tails?- dijo Amy acercándose.

-No puede ser…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el chico zorro.

-No puede ser ¿que?.- dijo Cream al escuchar. Tails se levanto y volteo hacia todos, sujetando entre sus brazos una chica planta.

**-**En serio es… - Amy apenas pronuncio lo primero cuando cierta abeja la interrumpió. Al parecer Charmy se había acercando lo suficiente para captar lo que sucedía.

- AAAAA! UN FANTASMA CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, AAAAA! CORRAN!.- gritaba Charmy dando vueltas como todo un tonto. Vector vio con vergüenza lo que sucedía y lo único que hizo fue ponerse una mano en la frente.

- Espio ya sabes que hacer.- le dijo Vector al pronunciado, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a Charmy, para después golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Y lo sujeto para ponerlo sobre su hombro derecho.

**-**Ya lo mataste.- dijo Sonic tocando con un dedo la cabeza de Charmy, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**-**Naa, Pero si quieres podemos hacer un cambio de planes – dijo Espio para después levantar su mano para darle el golpe final a Charmy y mandarlo al "otro lado".

**-**¡NO! – dijo Vector sujetando el brazo de Espio y maldiciéndose así mismo por no dejar que hiciera su cometido.

- Así esta bien.-

**-**Hmph, tu te lo pierdes.- dijo bajando su brazo.

**-**Oigan que hacemos con Cosmo?, no despierta.- dijo Tails preocupado.

**-**Naa, lo mas seguro es que este cansada.- dijo Amy.

-Cansada de que, si no a hecho nada.- dijo Knuckles con los brazos cruzados viendo con desinterés lo que ocurría.

**-**Y tu como sabes ¬¬.- dijo Amy viéndolo interrogatoriamente.

**-**O tal vez esta muerta.- dijo el equidna tan positivo como siempre. Preocupando mas aun a Tails el cual abrió los ojos como platos, para luego acostarla cuidadosamente en el suelo y revisarla.

- Ufff... esta viva.- fue lo único que dijo Tails poniendo una mano en su pecho al verificar que su corazón latía.

-Pero como pudo Eggman haberla encontrado. Es imposible después de lo sucedido en el espacio- dijo Cream.

**-**Ni idea.- dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros.

**-**¡Eso no importa! Ese cara de huevo se las va a ver conmigo, por volar mi casa- dijo Amy enojada casi al punto de explotar de la furia, la había dejado sin casa, eso idiota no se saldría con la suya, pagaría caro por lo que izo además de burlarse de su pastel.

**-**Tranquila Amy, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.- dijo Cream tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

**-**Gracias Cream **(Tifany: Como siempre bien bipolar)**. Pero si Cosmo no se queda conmigo, ni con Cream, con quien se quedara.- dijo Amy.

Todos se miran entre si, y nadie dijo nada, hasta que las miradas de todos quedaron plantadas en Sonic y Tails.

**-**Bueno… Tails y yo tenemos una habitación para huéspedes, y yo supongo que Tails podría cuidarla.-dijo Sonic sin preocupación.

**-**¿Ehh? – dijo Tails volteando a ver a Sonic.

-OOH, vamos hermanito, yo no creo que te haga molestia tener que cuidarla, ¿oh si? –le dijo con cara picara. Tails se volteo para atrás y dijo un "Si" para el mismo y luego se volteo otra vez hacia sus amigos.

–Claro, no hay problema –dijo a mismo tiempo que se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro **(Tifany: Que para personas como Maya las derretiría.- Maya:*o* Siiii).**

Todos miran a Tails.

**-**Oye Tails, te veo muy contento por la noticia.- dijo Amy

**-**mmm…- Tails no podía decir nada sino lo descubrirían, cosa que OVIAMENTE todos ya sabían.

Knuckles vio la oportunidad y trato de escabullirse en los pensamientos de Tails para su propia diversión y aprovecharse de la situación.

**-**Se nota que la extrañaste mucho verdad, o yo diría… demasiado –lo dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa picara.

**-**Bueno, yo… - dijo Tails con un sonrojo notable, que todos captaron.

**-**¿Qué te pasa Tails?, te veo muy rojo, ¿estas enfermo? O es que acaso… - le dice aun con su sonrisa.

**_PENSAMIENTOS DE TAILS…_(espacio para la mente de Tails en una situación incomoda).**

**-**¡Miren un pájaro! –grita Tails apuntando hacia una parte X del cielo, para luego salir corriendo**.(Tifany: Perfecta situación para olvidar que sabe volar ¬¬`)**

**- **¡Oye no hullas como cobarde, COBARDE! – grita Knuckles como tonto para salir corriendo hacia el.

**_FIN DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE TAILS…_(volviendo a la realidad)**

**-**No funcionaria.- dice Tails con la cabeza gacha como casi un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Knuckles que no entendió nada, ya que al parecer Tails voló a su mundo de la imaginación dejando a Knuckles con las palabras en la boca.

**-**¿A que?, nada.- dijo Tails

**- ¬¬ ,** OK.-

**-**Entonces esta decidido, Cosmo se va con Tails, digo conmigo y con Tails, así que ya vámonos.- dijo Sonic dando media vuelta sacudiendo su mano en forma de despedida a los que se encontraban detrás.

**-**OH, cierto, vámonos Cream.- dijo Amy.

-Si, claro, feliz cumpleaños Tails –digo Cream para luego alejarse con Amy a su casa.

**-**Gracias, hasta luego.- dijo Tails.

-Hasta luego Tails –dijo Knuckles que se va caminando-CUIDA A COSMO!.- grito antes de desaparecer. Causando en Tails un pequeño sonrojo.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, aun hay mucho trabajo por hacer, hasta luego chico- dice Vector alejándose con Espio aun lado, el cual aun cargaba con Charmy.

**-**Vámonos ya Tails y trae a Cosmo.- le dijo Sonic a Tails. Tails solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo a Cosmo en brazos, para seguir a Sonic.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

**CUANDO VAN POR EL BOSQUE.**

**-**Te vez muy feliz Tails.- dijo Sonic con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

**-**¿Eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices?.-dijo Tails.

**-**Por ella –dijo Sonic apuntando a Cosmo con la mirada.

**-**¿Qué?, no como crees –dice negándolo.

**-**Claro que si… pa´ que te haces-

**-**Que noo –dijo Sonic que se volteo un poco y ruedo los ojos en forma de exasperación.

**-**Claro que si… rodaste los ojos ¬¬.-

-Yooo.-dijo Tails con cara de extrañes, tratando de ocultar a verdad.

**-**Naaa, Panchita, claro que tu!-

**-**Noo como crees –se voltea y vuelve a rodar los ojos.

**- **Lo has vuelto a hacer.-

**- **Amm, MIRA ya casi llegamos a casa –Dijo Tails tratando de cambiar de tema, lo cual logro.

Ya dentro de su casa, Tails dejo a Cosmo en la habitación de huéspedes del segundo piso y bajo. Fue a la cocina y volvió para luego regar la semilla de Cosmo que ahora era una hermosa flor roja, para luego ponerse a hablar.

- Te extrañe mucho… Cosmo… -Dijo en voz casi inaudible, para que no lo escucharan, bueno, eso pensaba el. Mientras que en la cocina un erizo se encontraba dentro buscando "algo" en el refrigerador.

-A ver, ¿que hay por aquí? – decía Sonic mientras buscaba. Pero su búsqueda termino al escuchar hablar a alguien en la sala, se acercó a la puerta con cuidado, pegando su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor y darse cuenta que se trataba de Tails, que al parecer otra vez estaba hablando solo.

-Si supieras cuanto te e extrañado…pero ya estas con nosotros y ahora lo único que quiero es decirte que te quiero, pero es muy difícil hacerlo ya que soy muy tímido, JUMP! Eso es lo que odio de mi, si no fuera tan difícil…- decía el chico inspirado. Pero fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo de la puerta de la cocina que había chocado con la puerta. Tontas puertas que se abren por ambos lados. Tails volteo hacia la cocina y vio ha Sonic tirado en el suelo maldiciendo por lo bajo a la puerta.

**-**O.O, ¡¿Sonic?- dijo Tails un poco asustado.

**-** Ups- dijo Sonic levantándose lo mas rápido que pudo del suelo.

- Aah…Tails…amm yo- balbuceaba Sonic buscando una escusa para su inesperada aparición.

- Yo solo…solo revisaba si a la puerta le faltaba aceite- dijo empezando a mover la puerta hacia delante y atrás, tratando de parecer normal

- Amm…no, no le hace falta, esta en perfecto estado…- dijo Sonic aun mas nervioso por el largo silencio de Tails, mientras tenia una mano en su nuca, por la vergüenza

- Bueno… yo creo que mejor ya me voy a dormir- dijo el erizo empezando a caminar torpemente hacia las escaleras. Si que se dio duro.

**-**¡Espera!, que fue lo que escuchaste.- dijo Tails parando a Sonic.

**-**Amm… nada.- dijo Sonic notablemente nervioso, el sabia perfectamente a Tails no le gusta que lo estuviera espiando.

**-**Mmm…seguro ¬¬- dijo no muy convencido

**-**Segurísimo, bueno… tengo sueño me voy a dormir, ah y feliz cumple hermano- dijo Sonic listo para echarse a correr hacia su cuarto.

**-**No te creo- fue parado Sonic por Tails, al oír el erizo eso volteo para atrás.

**-**¿Eh? ¿Porque?- dijo Sonic extrañado.

**-**Primero, apenas son las 7, el Sonic que yo conozco nunca, nunca, NUNCA, se duerme a las 7 y mucho menos sin haber cenado, y segunda estoy completamente seguro de que escuchaste algo.- dijo con una mirada completamente interrogadora.

**-**Si que me conoces ¬.¬'- dijo Sonic al ver que fue descubierto.

**-**No digas nada, por favor- le dice de manera suplicante.

**-**Te lo prometo, palabra de hermano- le contesta Sonic levantando su mano derecha.

- Y ahora, vamos a cenar, ¡CHILLI DOGS!.- dijo el erizo para pegar una súper carrera a la cocina.

**-**Ay Sonic a pesar de tu edad nunca cambias…ya que.-

-APURATE TAILS QUE SE ESTAN ACABANDO- grito Sonic desde la cocina.

-EEHH, NO TE LOS ACABES QUE YO TAMBIEN QUIERO- dijo Tails para después correr.

**EN OTRO LADO DE MOBIUS…**

**-**TAL Y COMO LO VEO ESTO SERA DEMASIADO FACIL JAJAJA, NO SABEN LOS QUE LES ESPERA! MUAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJA COF COF MUAJAJA.- reía como loco Eggman a mas no poder. Si, su plan no fallaría, no esta vez.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO...**

**TIFANY: BUENO, hasta aqui lo dejamos y esperamos que les aya gustado este inicio. SUERTE!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**!HOLAAAAAAAAA!**

**ES BUENO ESTAR DEVUELTA DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO, Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS, TRAYÉNDOLES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE FIC.**

**SABEMOS QUE HAN DE TENER ALGUNAS DUDAS SOBRE ESTE FANFIC, PERO CRÉANOS QUE MIENTRAS CONTINUEMOS ESTA HISTORIA SUS DUDAS SERÁN RESUELTAS.**

**Y SI, A DE SER DIFÍCIL EL CREER QUE COSMO ESTA DEVUELTA, YA QUE EN LA SERIE ELLA MUERE Y QUEDA UNA SEMILLA, Kasumi-chan12, ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO Y SIGUE CON ESA IDEA, POR QUE ENSERIO SI LO TOMAMOS MUY ENCUENTA. Y SI QUIERES EL SABER EL POR QUÉ SIGUE LEYENDO ESTE FIC.**

**ESPERAMOS QUE NUESTRA ORTOGRAFÍA AYA MEJORADO, NUESTRO CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE EL PRIMERO Y AL ESTAR BAJO PRESION DE MAYA, NO REVISAMOS MUY BIEN.**

**P.D.: En este Fic , los personajes ya son mas grandes, 8 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO, tómenlo en cuenta.**

**P.D.2: Todos los personajes traen ropa.**

**P.D.3: Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen.**

**AHORA SIN INTERRUPCINES, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO Y !A LEER!...**

Era un sentimiento extraño el que sentía en ese momento, tal vez… ¿soledad?, no estaba segura, pero aun haci se seguía preguntando como es que había llegado a un lugar haci.  
En un lugar que se encontraba en una total oscuridad.

-¡¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?!- pronuncio oyendo como su voz sonaba en eco en ese lugar.  
Si, se encontraba y se sentía completamente sola.  
Tiempo después empezó a escuchar unos pequeños susurros, que a su parecer eran difíciles de entender, pero lo que más le extraño, fue sentir culpabilidad al escuchar esas voces, que al parecer trataban de decirle algo.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- repetía incesantemente caminando de un lado a otro, sin encontrar algo o alguien que estuviera a su vista, pero, después de pronunciar estas palabras unas cuantas veces, las voces empezaron a subir el volumen, pasando de unos simples susurros a gritos desesperados, tan altos, que su primera reacción fue taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos.  
Como si de esa manera todo fuera a terminar.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! , ¡cállense de una vez!- grito en un vano intento de que callaran aquellas voces.  
Pero aun no entendía el por que había gritado aquello y de esa manera tan fuera de si. Pero se sorprendió al sentir un escalofrío y la tan grande necesidad de voltear hacia en frente, al hacerlo lo único que logro ver fue una especie de humo azul oscuro que la rodeaba rápidamente dejándola sin posibilidades de moverse. Sentía miedo, aumentando aun mas la culpabilidad que la invadía, ¡¿de donde rayos venia ese sentimiento?!¡¿Por que se sentía culpable?!. Ella no había hecho nada…aun.  
Lastima que eso fuera una mentira, una cruel mentira.  
La fuerza que ejercía ese alguien que se encontraba escondido en esa oscuridad, era sumamente fuerte, sintió como era movida de un lado a otro con tanta brusquedad que sentía que no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Abrió sus ojos y se levanto de golpe, al hacerlo una intensa luz le dio directo en su cara haciéndola colocar uno de sus brazos frente a sus ojos y el otro para recargarse en lo que parecía ser una cama, para no caerse hacia atrás, al acostumbrar un poco su mirada a lo que había sido la luz del sol, aun podía sentir una sensación de vértigo muy fuerte haciéndole creer que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Al tranquilizarse un poco, empezó a analizar el lugar en el que se encontraba, al mirar hacia en frente, lo primero que vio fue un gran ropero muy grande (Maya: Yupii! NARNIA!). Y al lado derecho de este había una puerta, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa para una o dos personas, se encontraba pintada de un azul claro, con una enorme ventana a su lado izquierdo, con unas cortinas blancas que dejaban paso a la luz. Pero dejo al lado aquello ya que era lo menos importante en ese momento.

Aun se preguntaba donde rayos estaba, haci que decidió levantarse y averiguarlo por su cuenta, pero cuando estuvo apunto de actuar, noto algo, o mejor dicho a alguien recargado a un lado de la cama. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

-¿Tails?..-dijo en voz baja acercando su mano a su precioso rostro.

- ¿Pero…como?- con el mas posible cuidado, toco la mano del chico, la cual empezó a moverse dando a entender que estaba despertando, se alejo un poco por precaución, ya que no estaba segura que eso fuera un sueño o estuviese pasando en realidad, cuando se escucho un bostezo por parte de Tails.

- Ah, hola Cosmo, que bueno que hayas despertado- dijo estirándose un poco.  
Cuando involuntariamente al tratar de levantarse de la silla se fue de lado y cayo al suelo. (Tifany: Ja, tonto Maya:¬¬)

-Auch, eso no me lo esperaba, esto de golpearme la cabeza se esta haciendo muy repetitivo.

-T-Tails, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Cosmo asomándose un poco por la orilla de la cama.

- Si, si estoy bien.

Cosmo se levanto de la cama y le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

-Ven, yo te ayudo.

- Gracias.

Una vez que se levanto, Tails no le podía quitar la mirada de enzima, era tan linda. Cosmo se encontraba ya mayor, obviamente por que ya no era una niña de ocho años como antes. Era de la misma estatura que el, su vestido le llegaba un poco debajo de su rodilla, solo que ya no llevaba consigo esa piedra roja que tenia en su pecho, su cabello era un poco mas largo y bueno…solo imaginen, el punto es que tiene dieciséis y ya.

-¿Tails?

- ¿Ah?

-¿Tu tienes idea de cómo… llegue aquí?

Cosmo se encontraba preocupada, pero aun haci, se podía notar un poco de asombro en su mirada.

-Bueno…yo no…

Antes de empezar a hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un Sonic muy agitado, con un chilly dog en su mano derecha a medio comer.

-¡¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Están bien?!-dijo Sonic algo agitado.

-Si Sonic, estamos bien, solo tuve un pequeño accidente, esto… ¿Qué estas comiendo?-dijo con un tono de sorpresa y enojo en la ultima pregunta. ¿Es que acaso Sonic no tenía nada mejor que hacer además de molestar?

- Ah, ¿esto?- Apunto al chilly dog que se encontraba en su mano izquierda, y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

- Es un chilly dog- contesto Sonic muy desinteresadamente acercándose un poco a Tails, el chico solo lo miraba desafiante causando una sonrisa en el erizo.

- Pero, no que tú ya te comiste el tuyo- dijo Tails un poco más cerca de Sonic.

-Sip.

- Entonces, ese es el mío.- dijo el zorro acercándose muy peligrosamente al erizo, el cual no daba signo de llegar a moverse.

-Exacto- dijo Sonic dándole un mordisco al chilly dog, sin quitar aun haci su sonrisa burlona. Tails en ese momento saco conclusiones, definitivamente, Sonic solamente lo quería hacer enojar, y lo había logrado.

- ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ!- grito Tails lanzándosele enzima haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando entremedio del marco de la puerta, entonces comenzo una pelea en la que ambos trataban de conseguir lo que quedaba del chilly dog. Si, era una pelea absurda, pero que se les podía hacer, a pesar de sus edades, su modo infantil de comportarse nunca cambio. En un rápido movimiento, Tails le pego un puñetazo en el estomago y esto izo que Sonic soltara el chilly dog, Oh lo que quedaba de el, llevo sus brazos a su estomago sujetándolo fuertemente, el chico había aprendido a golpear duro después de todo, dando así tiempo para que rápidamente Tails se comiera el chilly dog.

- ¡NOOOOO!- grito Sonic al ver su derrota.

- ¡Muajajaja!- reía maniáticamente Tails restregándole en la cara a Sonic que había ganado.

Si, obviamente Cosmo no tenia palabras para lo que veía (Tifany: Eso es incomodo.- Maya: Y todo por un chilly dog.- Tifany: Naaa, que se acostumbre).

=O=O=O=O=O=O=

EN OTRO LADO DE MOBIUS.

Simplemente se podía escuchar una gran carcajada maniática viniendo de un lugar cerca de unas montañas, en la que se encontraba una de las muchas bases de Eggman. Dentro de una gran habitación, dos robots se encontraban aun sorprendidos por lo que Eggman ahora había planeado, para poder darle fin a la vida de Sonic the hedgehog y sus amigos. Aunque ya se esperaban algo como eso por parte del doctor, después de todo nunca media las consecuencias de lo que hacia.

-Yy… ¿cree que todo vaya de acuerdo con el plan doctor?- dijo Boco viendo lo que hacia Eggman por enzima de su hombro.  
- Si, mi querido pedazo de hojalata, la plantita lo hará por nosotros, solo le daremos un pequeño empujoncito- dijo Eggman con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja sujetando un extraño objeto entre sus manos.  
- ¿Y como planea hacer eso doctor, no cree que vayan a sospechar?- dijo Deco viendo también por enzima del hombro del doctor.  
- Solo confía- dijo Eggman.  
- Eso será muy difícil- dijo Deco en voz baja olvidando que se encontraba a un lado de Eggman, muy cerca de su oído.  
- ¡¿Qué?¡, ¡DUDAS DE MI INTELECTO SUPERIOR!- y eso no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Grito Eggman furioso por lo que escucho, lo cual causo que Deco cayera hacia atrás por el susto.  
- ¡NO!, ¡¿Cómo cree doctor?!- dijo nervioso colocando sus manos enfrente de el.  
- mmm...¬¬- Eggman definitivamente había escuchado muy bien lo que habían dicho de el, pero no le importo, por que el sabia que ahora el que llevaba la adelantara, era el.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=

EN CASA DE TAILS Y SONIC.

- ¡Tendras que ir a comprar mas chilly dogs!-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ya te comiste lo que quedaba!- grito Sonic en su defensiva.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, ¡Lo-que-quedaba!- gritaba cerca de la cara de Sonic.

-¡Pero te lo comiste, eso vale!- dijo empujando a Tails con un dedo, recibiendo haci un gruñido por parte del chico, pero aun por sus palabras, uno podía ver como Sonic disfrutaba de hacer enojar a Tails.

- ¡No, no es cierto, no vale!- grito Tails colérico.  
-¡Si vale!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SIIIII!

*DING DONG*  
Los dos se quedaron completamente quietos para volver a escuchar el ruido, quedando un silencio algo inquietante. Un poco después volvió a sonar lo que identificaron como el timbre de la casa, haciendo que ambos se asomaran por la puerta del cuarto.

-¡YO ABRO!- gritaron los dos antes de salir corriendo por el pequeño pasillo, y empezaran a bajar las escaleras mientras que se empujaban, para ver quien llegaba primero.

TAILS Pov.  
Oh no, esta vez no me ganara, yo seré el primero en llegar a la puerta, ya me canse de ser siempre el ultimo en todo, y para eso, tengo que idear un plan… ¡PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!, no hay tiempo para idear un plan, pero… ¿Cómo se le puede parar a un erizo egocéntrico y súper veloz?

Mire de reojo a Sonic mientras bajábamos las escaleras, estábamos hombro a hombro empujándonos, Sonic me empujaba hacia el lado derecho haciendo que chocara con el barandal de las escaleras, y yo lo único que hacia era mirar hacia abajo, y… ¡bingo!, tengo una idea, anticuada, pero útil.  
No pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, esto será divertido, para mi claro esta.

Cuando se distrajo, le metí el pie izquierdo causando que tropezara y empezara a caer por las escaleras.

-¡Aauch! ¡auch! ¡Aah!- fue lo único que decía Sonic al rebotar en cada escalón.

-¡Jaja, toma ya!- dije antes de ver como Sonic caía de cara al suelo al final de las escaleras, ¡eso fue genial!, estoy seguro que se lo restregare en la cara muy seguido.

Pero, creo que hable demasiado pronto.

-¡¿Ah si?!, con que quieres jugar sucio, ¿eh?, ¡yo también puedo jugar chico!- grito Sonic al verme saltar por enzima de él para no tropezar, pero lo que no me espere fue que me tomo de mis dos colas al aterrizar en el suelo y aparte me metiera el pie, creo que eso lo hizo por venganza, para después pasarme por un lado y dejarme tirado boca abajo. Me levante un poco, recargándome con mi mano derecha en el suelo. Pude ver como Sonic se paraba por un segundo, y como volteaba hacia atrás, mientras me hacia una señal de "Loser" con su mano, para luego echarse a reír y correr.

-¡Oye, esto no se queda así!- grite levantándome de golpe, tomando otra vez mi corrida, no puedo creer lo grande que es mi casa, creo que nunca había tomado ese detalle en cuenta, pero para mi mala suerte, Sonic ya tenia espacio libre para correr mucho mas rápido y llegar con facilidad.  
¡Oh, jaja, ya se!, se me ocurrió algo, y estoy seguro que funcionara, esto nunca falla. Mire hacia ambos lados antes de gritarle al erizo que se encontraba ya muy cerca de la puerta.

-¡Eh, Sonic, cuidado!

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- me dijo desinteresado, después de todo ya iba a la mitad de la sala, listo para llegar a la puerta.

-¡Es Amy!- grite sin evitar que se me formara una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Dónde?!- dijo Sonic parando de golpe, y pegando una corrida de reversa para llegar casi aun lado mío.

Me encanta como reacciona Sonic al saber que Amy esta cerca, es una buena forma de utilizarlo en su contra.  
-¡Jajaja, tonto!- dije pasándole por un lado, ahora el que llevaba la delantera, era yo.

-¿Así?- pronuncio despreocupado, eso no era una buena señal, pero eso no me importaba en ese momento.

-¡Tails!, ¡mira que tengo aquí-i!

-¡Tu no me engañas Sonic!- le grite sin dejar de correr.

-Oh, ya veo…- Ya casi llego -¡¿Y como le llamas a tu invento?!- me dijo muy tranquilamente, haciéndome parar rápidamente, voltee para verlo y lo encontré ahí, parado con unos de mis inventos.

Me maldeci mil veces dentro de mi, ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado guardar mi invento?, si, lo deje a la vista de todos y no lo había dejado en el taller. Ya había pasado por esto muchas veces, lo digo principalmente por Sonic, y yo aun no terminaba de entender que todo lo que hacia tenia que ir directo al taller. Y ahora, esta ahí, sonriendo muy calmadamente, seguro riéndose en su interior.

-¡No te atreves!- le grite.

-¡Oh, claro que si!- me dijo muy sonriente.

Pero, tan solo vasto unos segundos para darme cuenta que tenia una oportunidad a un lado de mí. Jaja, pagara por esto.

-¿Ah si? – le dije desafiante, para luego girar a un lado y tomar la "Nueva y única extreme gear" que Sonic había batallado mucho en conseguir, lo amenace con estrellarla contra el suelo, al parecer yo no era el único al que se le había olvidado algo.

-¡Suéltalo Tails!- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos, con una cara de preocupación.

-¡Suéltalo tú primero!

-¡No-oh, tu primero, ¿Oh quieres que tu invento desaparezca?!

-¡Oh!, pero mira que tengo aquí, ¡La única e inigualable extreme gear!, no quieres verla rota, ¿Oh si?- hice un poco de teatro con mis manos, causando así que Sonic gruñera al ver que no conseguía lo que quería.

Mientras que nosotros nos encontrábamos de infantiles, no nos dimos cuenta de cuando Cosmo bajo las escaleras, y como nos paso por un lado, estaba tan concentrado en el hecho de tener que ganarle a Sonic, que había olvidado por completo que ella se encontraba en casa.

-¡Suéltalo!- me seguía gritando Sonic, valla, si que se encontraba muy alterado.  
-¡Suéltalo tu, oh lo tiro en cinco…!

No estoy seguro del momento en el que Sonic empezó a contar conmigo, creo que se encontraba al tanto de lo que yo pretendía hacer, y no iba dar vuelta atrás.

-¡cuatro, tres, dos, uno…! ¡CRASH!

¿Cómo paso?, no se, ¿Cómo llegamos a ser tan idiotas?, tampoco lo se, pero, es totalmente patético, no se como llegue a caer a un nivel tan bajo, si, como tal vez lo imaginaran, Sonic y yo tiramos las dos cosas al suelo con una fuerza tan bruta al mismo tiempo, que quedaron casi destruidas, no quise ni imaginarme como se encontraban nuestros rostros en ese momento. Solo alcanzo mi aire para gritar una simple palabra.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritamos Sonic y yo al mismo tiempo.

Corrimos al lado contrario del otro para llegar con nuestras cosas.

Me sentí un total estupido en ese momento, y para colmo, nadie gano, ¿Por qué?, por que alguien se nos adelanto. Mientras que nosotros nos encontrábamos en nuestro melodrama, arrodillados en el suelo, llorando por nuestros preciados objetos, Cosmo ya había abierto la puerta.  
Volteé a ver hacia la puerta, para encontrarme con las caras de WTF? de Amy, Cream y Knuckles, no pude evitar ponerme rojo de la vergüenza. Al parecer Sonic también se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chicos, por que en cuanto volteo hacia atrás se levanto de golpe, yo solo me acerque para ponerme a un lado de el y me encontré en la misma situación de este, con una sonrisa nerviosa y con ambas manos en la espalda.

-Je jeje, ¿Cómo están chicos?- dijo Sonic llevando su mano derecha a su nuca.

-Si, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- dije yo notablemente nervioso.

Para mi mala suerte, yo no se mentir, es… algo complicado.

-¿Siempre son así?- dijo Cosmo con una cara de confusión, dirigiéndose a la eriza.

-Jajaja, ni te imaginas- dijo Amy entrando como si nada a la casa, seguidos por los demás.

-¬¬…- Sonic, ni yo, pudimos evitar hacer pucheros como niños pequeños, ¡¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi?!.

FIN DE TAILS Pov.

-Ja, un joven de dieciséis y un "adulto" de veintitrés, ¿es que no maduran?- dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Uy si, el maduro te dicen- le dijo Sonic "ofendido" por su comentario.

-Pues al menos yo no peleo con uno de dieciséis.

-¿A si?, pues…pues…

-¿Pues que Sonic?

-Pues… yo no soy de color rojo- dijo Sonic ya sin opciones.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Knuckles sorprendido, pero un poco irritado por la respuesta de Sonic.

-No se, no me iba a quedar callado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y me dicen infantil ¬¬…- dijo Cream para ella misma.

-Ok, se nota que me he perdido de mucho- dijo Cosmo.

-Demasiado, pero no te preocupes, te pondremos al corriente- dijo Amy tomando a Cosmo del brazo, para después empezar a subir las escaleras, seguidas por Cream.

-A si… esta bien, pasen, ¡no hay problema!- dijo Tails, al verlas subir como si nada al segundo piso.

Amy solo volteo hacia atrás y le saco la lengua antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.  
-Ah… por cierto Tails…- dijo Sonic llamando la atención del zorro.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué pasa?

-¡ME TENDRAS QUE COMPRAR OTRA EXTREME GUER!- grito Sonic, justo enfrente de la cara de Tails.

-¿Qué?, y que me dices de ti, me rompiste mi nuevo invento, déjame recordarte, ¡ni siquiera sabia que hacia!, ¿y que pretendes hacer, "arreglarlo"?- dijo Tails furioso por la insinuación de Sonic.  
-¡¿Entonces que clase de invento era ese?!

-¡ESO NO TE INTERESA!

-¿Ah?, ¡¿y como pretendes que yo arregle tu invento?!-grito Sonic enojado.

-¡AAAHHH!- grito Tails sujetándose fuertemente su cabeza.

Pero es que Sonic lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Y tu!, ¿Cómo pretendes que yo consiga el dinero para tu extreme gear?

Para ese momento, Sonic y Tails ya se encontraban casi frente con frente viéndose con caras de fastidio y un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Uououo… párenle al tren, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que parecen niños de seis años peleando por una tonta paleta?- dijo Knuckles tratando de darle fin a la pelea.

-¡Oye!, yo se que aquí, eres tu el mas "grande", viejo, pero tu no vienes aquí a hablarme de niños de seis años, yyy… ¡mucho menos de paletas!- dijo Sonic señalándole con el dedo, dejando a un lado la pelea con Tails, para empezar una con Knuckles.

-¡Oye, ¿a quien le dices viejo?!- grito Knuckles alterado al captar lo que el erizo le quiso decir.

-¡A ti!, ¿Qué no oyes?, se nota que estas pasando a la tercera edad amigo.

-¡Tú no me hablas haci jovencito!

-¡Vez, empiezas a sonar igual que mi abuelo!- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡ERES UN INMADURO SONIC!- grito Knuckles casi sacando humo.

-¡No-oh, tu no tienes remedio abuelo!

-¡TARADO!

-¡CABEZA HUECA!

-Ammm… chicos, creo que tienen que calmarse un poco- dijo Tails poniéndose en medio de ellos separándolos con sus brazos, mientras que una gotita estilo anime caía por su sien.

Es por que eso era… algo vergonzoso.

-¡CALLA TAILS!- gritaron los dos al unísono por ambos lados de chico.

-¡Si!, ¡nadie te incluyo en esto…!- dijo Knuckles.  
-Y no pienso serlo, así que si me necesitan para algo, que no se trate de una de sus idioteses, voy a estar en el taller reconstruyendo mi invento, que alguien destruyo. ¬¬- dijo Tails empezando a caminar.

-Oh Si, y ahora huyes ¿no?

-Cierto Tails, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- dijo Sonic con voz burlesca en lo ultimo.

-¡GALLINA!- grito Knuckles, para que después ambos empezaran a cacarear como la ya mencionada gallina.

-Gallina el que lo imita- dijo Tails tranquilamente, preguntándose mentalmente como rayos podía seguir llamando a esos idiotas "amigos".

-¡¿ME DIJISTE GALLINA?!- grito Knuckles, como siempre captando hasta el ultimo momento.

-Naa, ¿Cómo crees?, No necesito decirlo- dijo Tails sintiendo la victoria.

-Jajaja, ¡así se habla Tails!- grito Sonic casi muriéndose de la risa.

-Tu también Sonic - dijo Tails alejándose de la vista de las dos gallinas.

-¡Nos cago un escuincle de dieciséis!- dijo Knuckles furioso tirandose en el sillón.

-See, yo le enseñe toodo lo que sabe- dijo orgulloso Sonic señalándose a el mismo con sus dos pulgares.

-Si claro, como no- dijo Knuckles rodando los ojos. (Maya: Pero mira que guapo Tails cuando esta enojado. Tifany: No se tu, pero yo pagaría por estas peleas toodos los días- comiendo palomitas)

=O=O=O=O=O=O=

UNA HORA DESPUES…

Después de platicar un rato, las chicas decidieron bajar para ver si aun no se mataban los chicos, por que cuando se encontraban en la habitación, solo se alcanzaban a oír los gritos de los tres.  
-Veo que ya se calmaron- dijo Amy al llegar abajo, y encontrarse con Sonic y Knuckles viendo la tele.

-¿Y Tails?, ¡¿No lo mataron verdad?!- dijo Cosmo algo preocupada.

-Naa, se fue a su taller- dijo Sonic despreocupado, mientras cambiaba de canal el televisor.

-See, se enojo por que le dijimos gallina, pobre gallina… ¡AUCH!- grito Knuckles al encontrarse con que Amy le había dado un martillazo en la cabeza (Maya:! ASI SE HACE AMY!, ¡DEMUESTRALE QUIEN MANDA, WOOO!).

-Al menos es más civilizado que ustedes- dijo Amy sosteniendo su martillo sobre su hombro.

-Amm… yo voy a buscar a Tails- dijo Cosmo en voz baja mientras se escabullía entre todos para ir hacia el taller.

Estuvo caminando por un "rato", para poder encontrar por fin el taller, al llegar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta ya se encontraba abierta, así que opto por entrar. Se dio cuanta que era un lugar enorme, lleno de objetos de mecánica, y aviones, etc; pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

-¡Tails, Tails,¿Dónde estas?!- dijo con un volumen casi alto.

-¡COSMO!, ¡POR AQUÍ!- grito Tails al verla en medio del taller.

Cosmo siguió el sonido de unas piezas metálicas golpeándose, y después lo encontró trabajando sobre un escritorio bastante amplio.

-Hola Tails, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le dijo poniéndose a un lado de él.

-Reconstruyo el invento que Sonic rompió, por lo cual, no le comprare otra Extreme Gear, hasta que haya mas chilly dogs en casa- dijo Tails notándose su enojo es sus propias palabras.

Cuando termino de hablar escucho una pequeña risita, volteo hacia un lado y se encontró con Cosmo, la cual se cubría con una mano su boca para acallar su risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Tails con un gesto feliz, pero al mismo tiempo de extrañes.

-Debieron de haberse visto, parecían niños pequeños.

-Si, si, ya lo se, pero es que Sonic es el que empieza todo, aunque yo también soy culpable por seguirle el royo.

-Jaja, no importa, ¿Sabes una cosa?...ya extrañaba platicar contigo, Tails.- dijo Cosmo sonriente.

-Bueno, gracias… supongo.

-De acuerdo, creo que te estoy haciendo perder tiempo, haci que creo, que mejor volveré con los demás.- dijo tranquilamente acercándose a la puerta.

-¡No, espera!- dijo en voz alta, levándose y corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de voltear, sintió como Tails tomaba uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Cosmo tranquilamente, terminando de voltearse, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, causando que ambos se viesen a los ojos.

No duraron mucho tiempo haci, pero para ellos… fue una eternidad.

-Cosmo, tienes unos ojos tan…- ambos se estaban acercando poco a poco, el uno al otro (Maya: Oh no, se van a besar, ¡NOOOOOOOO!).

Pero fueron interrumpidos por fuerte estruendo de la puerta al chocar con la pared.

-¡Tails!, ¡me prestas un poco deee…!- Sonic se quedo en estado de shock, al igual que Tails y Cosmo, no pasaron mas de 10 segundos cuando el erizo capto lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Aaaa… hagan como que nunca estuve aquí, ¿ok?, bueno… ammm… ¡hasta luego!- dijo Sonic antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si y salir corriendo.

Tails y Cosmo al darse cuenta de la situación, se alejaron un poco, algo sonrojados.

-Amm… bueno… creo que iré a ver que necesita Sonic- dijo Tails con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Ah, de-de acuerdo- dijo Cosmo mas sonrojada a comparación de Tails.

Tails camino hacia la puerta y salio del taller, mientras que en su cabeza solo se repetía la palabra "Ay, Sonic", una y otra vez. Valla vergüenza había pasado, y lo peor del caso, es que fue Sonic el que los vio, estaba segurísimo de que iba a estar enfadándolo con eso un Laaaargo tiempo.  
Fuera de la casa, el tiempo era agradable, hacia mucho viento y había muchas nubes en el cielo, tal parecía que iba a llover, pero no en un buen rato. No muy lejos, distinguió a Sonic recostado en el tronco de un árbol, se veía muy tranquilo por la brisa que había, y se acercó hacia el.

-¡Hey, Sonic!, ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?- le pregunto tranquilamente, llamando haci la atención de el erizo, el cual abrió un ojo para ver a Tails.

-Ah, es que iba a pedirte dinero para comprar un chilly dog, pero no te preocupes, ya convencí a Amy- dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, escuchando por parte del chico un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Ya me imagino…- dijo Tails con cara de aburrimiento, como si siempre fuera lo mismo de siempre.

FLASH BACK

-Amy, ¿sabes?, me he dado cuenta de que eres la cosa mas bella del mundo- dijo Sonic justo enfrente de Amy, en medio de la cocina.

-Ooh Sonic, eres el mejor, Te amo- dijo Amy con voz melosa, mientras trataba de abrazar a Sonic.

-Ammm, si, bueno, y quería pedirte una cosa…- dijo poniendo una mano enfrente evitando el abrazo.

-¿Siiii?- dice ensoñada, juntando sus manos enfrente de su pecho.

-Me prestas dinero para comprar un Chilly dog, es que estoy quebrado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro mi Sonikku- dijo Amy sacando dinero de su bolso y dándoselo.

-Gracias Amy, ¡eres genial!- dijo Sonic guiñándole un ojo y saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

En ese momento entro Cream por la puerta y vio como Amy estaba apunto de caerse, corrió hacia ella y la sujeto para que no cayera al suelo.

-¡Amy, ¿estas bien?!- dijo Cream preocupada por su amiga.

-Cree que soy genial- dijo Amy en forma de suspiro, terminando ya por desmayarse.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Al terminar de imaginarse lo que paso, aunque todo lo que pensó fue justo lo que sucedió, Tails regreso la vista a Sonic, el cual había vuelto a su tarea de descansar, al ver que se había quedado callado.

-¿Y cuando piensas comprar los demás chilly dogs?- dijo el zorro haciendo que Sonic volviera abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento hermano, pero estoy quebrado- dijo poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh Sonic, tu no tienes lucha

-See lo se, oye, cambiando de tema…- dijo levantándose y diciendo lo ultimo con voz socarrona.

-Mi querido y fiel compañero, inteligente y audaz, testarudo, pero…

-Si, si, ve al grano- dijo Tails con cara de fastidio y poco interés.

Definitivamente, el show estaba por empezar… otra vez.

- ¿Qué paso allá dentro?- dijo Sonic acercándose y poniéndose a un lado de Tails.

-No se de que me hablas- dijo Tails cruzándose de brazos y volteando a un lado, para que no notara un leve sonrojo que había en su cara.

-Ooh vamos, ¿ya son novios?- dijo Sonic pegándole un codazo amistoso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- dijo bajando lo brazos a sus costados y volteando a ver rápido al erizo.

-Oh, y yo que quería boda.

-¡Sonic!

-¿Qué?, puedo soñar, ¿no?- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-¡Tengo dieciséis!

-¡A-ja!, ¡pero no dijiste que no querías que fuera tu novia!- dijo Sonic victorioso.

-amm…yo…

-¡ A Tails le gusta Cosmo! ¡a Tails le gusta Cosmo!- empezó a gritar Sonic.

-¡Calla Sonic!

-¡A Tails le gusta Cosmo!- gritaba cada vez mas alto.

-¡Al menos no me quedare soltero!- grito Tails en un vago intento de callarlo.

-¡A TAILS LE GUSTA COSMO! ¡A TAILS LE GUSTA COSMO!

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡CALLATEEE!- grito Tails tapándose los oídos.

-Ok, ok, tranquilo hombre, que te haces viejo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mas que tu no se puede- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬- dijo Sonic mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo nada- dijo el zorro volteando a otro lado.

En ese momento, lo que antes habían sido unas nubes grises, se cambiaron a un color oscuro, empezaron a caer rayos a lo que era el bosque, prendiendo fuego de una manera sorprendentemente rápida, seguidos de fuertes estruendos. Pero lo mas extraño, era que a pesar de que estuviera lloviendo, el fuego era increíblemente fuerte y vivo. Una corriente de aire frío y olor a sangre, se hizo presente en el lugar.

-¿Pero que esta pasando?

-O.O- Tails no podía decir nada, estaba completamente tieso en su lugar, con sus brazos pegados a sus costados.

-Tails, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sonic mientras se escuchaba otro trueno muy fuerte, mientras los rayos se veían por detrás de el.

-ammm… s-si, si claro- dijo Tails tratando de no morir del miedo.

Realmente, la vista no era muy prometedora, y no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-¿Seguro?

(Maya: Para los que no saben, Tails le tenía miedo a los rayos desde pequeño).  
-Si, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

Tails trato de sonreír para demostrarle a Sonic que se encontraba bien, pero a quien podía engañar, tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

-Es porque tu le tenias, bueno…tu sabes.

-No te preocupes, ya lo he superado, enserio.

-Mmm, ok, te creeré, pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jeje, nada, pero me gustaban tus abrazos jeje, aunque eran asfixiantes-  
-¿Cómo los de Amy?

-Sii, jajaja.

Ambos se empezaron a reír ante el último comentario, pero volvieron a la realidad al escuchar un gran trueno que hizo que se sobresaltasen, un tornado de inmenso tamaño, se formo cerca de ellos. Sonic se dio cuenta de cómo el tornado se empezaba a acercar a ellos peligrosamente, si se quedaban ahí, serian absorbidos por el, el árbol que se encontraba aun lado de donde estaban, se le podía ver que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Volteo a ver a Tails, el cual se había quedado petrificado en su lugar, con los ojos plantados en la catástrofe.

-¡Tails, tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora!- grito.

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de él.

-¡Tails, Tails, Tails…rayos, ¿tengo que hacer todo yo?!

Tomo a Tails por ambos brazos y lo coloco en su espalda, para después empezar a correr. Al estar a una distancia prudente, Sonic paro y bajo a Tails al suelo.

-¡Tails, te encuentras bien!

-Si… eso… ¡eso fue genial!- Tails se paro de golpe, levantando los brazos al aire.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero…pero…?

-¿Pasa algo Sonic?

-¡¿Qué si que me pasa?! ¡¿Qué si que me pasa?!, te traigo hasta aquí por que te quedaste paralizado del miedo, y ni si quiera te podías mover!, íbamos a ser arrastrados por el tornado, ¡¿y estas diciendo que eso fue genial?, ¿Acaso eres bipolar o que?!

-Naa, es solo que no quería correr, no tenia ganas- se encogió de hombros.

Tails se volteo a otro lado, tratando de contener la risa, es que era graciosísimo ver como a Sonic le empezaba a dar un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y apretaba los puños, mientras una venita sobresalía en su frente.  
-Has vuelto a ganar Tails, pero créeme, ¡créeme que no habrá una mas! ¡Y si un día nos encontramos cerca de otro tornado, no esperes que te cargué de nuevo!, ¡¿ok?! ¡No habrá una segunda vez!- Sonic solo contenía las ganas que tenia de ahorcarlo.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas.

Una risa completamente espeluznante se escucho fuertemente en todo el lugar, ambos pudieron visualizar como una silueta se empezaba a formar en el centro del remolino, el cual habían olvidado por completo. Tenía un brillo demasiado fuerte como para no ser captado por alguien.

-MUAJAJA, SONIC, AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO…JAJA JA, NO PUEDO CREERLO, ¿TU ERES EL HEROE QUE CORRE A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ?, JA, PERO SI ERES SOLO UNA PESTE ANDANTE, NO SE COMO ES QUE ALGUIEN AUN NO SE A DESECHO DE TI.

"Esto no me da un buen presentimiento" pensó Sonic.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- grito- ¡MUESTRATE!

-NO NOS ADELANTEMOS ERIZO, ESO NO OS INCUMBE AHORA JAJAJA.

Sonic no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, aquel ser reía de una manera estruendosa al ver como todo el bosque era destruido. Sonrío de medio lado al pensar lo último, no le vendría mal un poco de acción después de tanto tiempo, extrañaba aquellos días.

-¡SONIIIC!

Al voltear hacia atrás, a lo lejos vio a Amy, Cosmo, Cream y Knuckles, que venían corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

-¡¿Qué esta pando aquí?!- Kunckles para a un lado de Sonic.

-¡Oh, que horror!- dijo Cream por atrás del echidna.

-¡Oye!

-Tu no Knuckles, ¡miren eso!

Todos voltearon hacia donde apunto Cream, y valla que era increíble, además de estar acabando con el bosque, pudieron divisar como una serie de autos y faroles eran tragados (literalmente) por el tornado. Desde ahí se podía escuchar unos leves gritos que venían de la ciudad que se encontraba a la lejanía.

¡ESTABA ACABANDO CON TODO!

-¡¿Cómo llega a la ciudad?! ¡Eso es imposible!- grito Tails.

-¡Chicos, hagan algo!- Amy apunto a la catástrofe.

-¡YA ME ADELANTE AMY!- Sonic, lanzándose en su spin dash, fue rápidamente arrastrado por el tornado.

-¡ESPERA SONIC!- grito Knuckles demasiado tarde.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=

En medio del tornado solo se apreciaba una sombra que se mantenía en la misma posición, ya dentro del tornado, Sonic empezó a saltar en cualquier objeto que pasara por su lado para así llegar a la tal sombra. Aterrizo en un auto que pasaba cerca, y se sujeto del lugar donde debería de haber una ventana, cuando la logro visualizar esta desapareció en un destello de luz.

-¿Pero qué...?

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que una luz en frente de él lo segó, dejándolo con la única posibilidad de usar su mano izquierda para cubrir sus ojos, este recibió una fuerte patada en el estomago, que le obligo a soltarse de su agarre y sujetar su estomago (ese era su punto "débil"). La corriente de aire lo arrastro haciendo que este se golpease con distintos objetos al estar girando y sin tiempo de sujetarse, pero al estar ocupado tratando de esquivarlos, no se dio cuenta de cómo un enorme auto venia a una velocidad demasiado rápida por atrás de él, y sin mas posibilidades, el auto se estrello contra la espalda de Sonic, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos y diera un enorme grito de dolor y rabia por no haber podido evitarlo.

Sintió un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y como una fuerza lo mantenía tieso para no tener movimiento alguno, las cosas que volaban a su alrededor parecían estar en contra de él, ya que no iban a otra dirección, a pesar de estar girando al lado contrario, ¡eso era antinatural!, todas iban a dar a él. Era increíblemente rápida la forma en que se le disminuía la fuerza y sentía que se desvanecía. "¿Es que acaso…haci terminara todo esto?...Que vergüenza…"

Una enorme luz lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia el centro de tornado, y vio como grandes bolas de fuego eran lazadas hacia su dirección y hacia fuera del tornado. No quería ni imaginarse como se encontraban todos allá afuera, pero lo que mas odiaba… era que no podía hacer absolutamente nada…

=O=O=O=O=O=O=

-¡CHICOS, HAGAN ALGO!- grito Amy volteando a ver a los dos idiotas que veían incrédulos a lo que pasaba.

-¿Ah, qué?

-¡SONIC MUERE MIENTRAS USTEDES BABEAN!

-Oh si, claro- volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Knuckles.

-Creo que si- dijo Tails.

Ambos empezaron a correr hacia el taller, y al salir, los dos se encontraban montados en una extreme gear bastante amplia. Se notaba que el chico se había esforzado mucho en ella y quería usarla en un momento que de verdad se necesitara, y ese era el momento.

-¡Sujétate bien Knuckles!- grito el zorro.

Tails se encontraba justo en frente de ambos, y los pies de los dos se encontraban sujetos a la extreme gear por un tipo de pinzas.

-Si, ¿pero cual es el plan?- pregunto Knuckles.

-¡Iremos allá y sacaremos a Sonic de esa cosa!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?, ¡ni que fuera pan comido salir de esa cosa!- apunta al tornado -y si saliera, seria sin cabeza… y nadie me asegura que sea solo sin cabeza, déjame recordarte.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan pesimista?..." pensó Tails.

-Ammm…pues… no se…- apenas podía hablar al no tener ni-i-dea de lo que harían-¡Oye! ¡¿Ahora todo tengo que pensarlo yo?!

-Emmm… por algo eres el cerebro del equipo ¿no?, el inteligente, el audaz, el principal, te aseguro amigo mío, que sin ti, no seriamos nada- le da un codazo amistoso a Tails.

Knuckles solo trataba de convencerlo, y para no recaer en la furia del chico, ya que ya había vivido, y sabia lo que significaba meterse con Tails ahora. Si, una larga historia…

-Oh, no lo había visto de ese modo- (Ahora imaginen a Tails con un fondo de estrellitas y colores en pose de héroe con su pelaje danzando gracias a una oleada de viento) –Entonces, ¡vamos allá!- alzando su brazo al cielo.

-Ingenuo- musito de manera casi inaudible.

-¿Qué-dijiste?- volteo Tails de inmediato con cara de inframundo.

-Nada- se hace el desentendido volteando asía otro lado.

-mmm, ok- dijo Tails volteando otra vez al frente.

"Y dicen que yo soy el cabezota" pensó Knuckles sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de esto nuestros queridos héroes se elevaron por los aires (Maya: Ni modo que por la tierra) para así salvar a su azulado amigo.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=

EN MEDIO DE UNA CATASTROFE…

Sonic seguía sin poder moverse y perdía el conocimiento poco a poco, solo le quedaba esperar, esperar a que aquella bola de fuego diera fin con todo eso.  
Todo paso tan rápido, vio el fuego dirigirse rápidamente hacia él y unos segundos antes de llegar a su destino, sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo sacaban de la trayectoria que llevaba ese ataque.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Knuckles, poniendo a Sonic en la parte trasera de la extreme gear.

-¿Tu que crees?, ¡mejor que nunca!, el sentirme cerca de la muerte, en medio de un tornado, es lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, si eso es estar bien, pues si, ¡ESTOY BIEN!- dijo de mal humor. El sarcasmo se sentía en el aire.

-Oh, ¿enserio? ¡Que bien!- dijo con un deje de alegría en su voz.

"Es un estupido Sonic, es un estupido... no tienes por que romperte la cabeza por ese idiota, es un estupido Sonic, es un estupido…" pensaba incesantemente con una mano en su cabeza.

-Ay, olvídalo, tu no tienes remedio- dijo Sonic dando fin a lo dicho.

-¡Chicos!- los aludidos voltearon al llamado del zorro -¡¿Ahora que hacemos?!- grito Tails apuntando al frente, por donde se veía como una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego se acercaban a ellos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir Tails?! ¡AQUÍ TU ERES EL QUE PIENSA!

-Cierto- coopero Sonic.

-Oigan, yo no tengo la culpa de ser el inteligente, el audaz, el cerebro, el guapo…

"Si se la creyó el idiota" pensó Knuckles.

-¡Alto ahí Tails!, te creo lo de inteligente, audaz, y el cerebro, ¿pero el guapo?... ja, déjame recordarte queridísimo amigo, pero el único guapo aquí, ¡SOY YO!- Sonic se señalo a si mismo.

-Si, claro, como no- dijo Tails indignado.

-¡AAAAH! ¡ESTO ES UN SUICIDIO!- grito el sobrante.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Tails viendo a Knuckles, el cual había quedado como invisible entre medio de la discusión.

-¡¿Es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?! ¡MIRA HACIA DELANTE CEREBRO!- los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo asía lo que podría llamarse "el infierno".

-¡AAAAAAAAHH!

-¡HAS ALGO CEREBRO! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!- gritaba Sonic moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo.

-¡ESTOY EN ESO!

Tails presiono un botón rojo que se encontraba casi al frente de la extreme gear y salieron unos súper propulsores por atrás de la "patineta". Empezaron a esquivar las bolas de fuego de una manera "súper".

-¡ESTO ESTA DE LUJO!- gritaba el hiperactivo de Sonic (bipolar, sin duda).  
-¡PRODRIAS CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO!- Knuckles le grito justo en la cara.  
-Tranquilo amigo, que te haces viejo-

"Nota mental: Golpear a Sonic hasta que pida piedad y después ahogarlo en una piscina".

-Juro que no lo olvidare- musito Knuckles en voz baja.

Iban a una velocidad increíble, ¡y se sentía genial!, pero al estar dentro de un tornado lo único que hacían era dar vueltas y vueltas, y como era de esperarse, alguien empezó a marearse.

-¡Tails vas demasiado rápido!- decía Knuckles sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
-¡¿Qué?! , estas de broma, ¿crees que esto es rápido?, ¡esto no es nada comparado conmigo!- ya se imaginaran quien fue el que abrió la boca.

-Uy, si, el señor súper rápido se cree el mejor.

-Tu lo has dicho, y no, no lo creo, lo soy.

-¿Sabes que?, mejor, ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

-Viejo amargado.

-¡HASTA AQUÍ!

Knuckles y Sonic empezaron a pelearse con un solo pie y ambas manos. Algo cómico y arriesgado, pero obviamente, los tontos no habían pensado que podrían llegar a caerse, o la posibilidad de convertirse en una hoguera viviente (solo por algunos minutos, por que después vendría lo inevitable).

-¡Chicos cálmense!- gritaba Tails.

Pero Sonic seguía sin dejar de pelear, ya que con lo infantil que es, no se podía esperar más por parte él. Hubo un momento en la que ya no se podían ni ver por la alta velocidad que llevaban, y solo parecían una línea dando vueltas. Y en ese momento, los propulsores subieron al más alto nivel y Tails dio la vuelta al lado contrario, siendo rechazado por el aire del tornado al romper la secuencia, y como era de esperarse, los tres salieron disparados del tornado, el cual empezaba a desvanecerse.  
Lo único que podían hacer era gritar por causa de la gran sacudida que tuvieron, la extreme gear soltó los pies de todos, dando por hecho que terminarían estrellados contra el suelo. Tails alcanzo a tomar su extreme gear en el aire y empezó a girar sus colas para suavizar el aterrizaje. Pero los otros no corrieron con la misma suerte.

Sonic callo primero al suelo, y toda su cara se arrastro por la tierra, y por una mala jugada del destino, Knuckles fue a dar encima de él justo cuando acababa de sacar su cara de la tierra.

-¡Aaahh!- grito al sentir a Knuckles caer encima de él.

-Jajaja, ¡Ahora yo gane!- dijo al caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ya que no por casualidad sintió como algo amortiguo su caída.

-Agh, Knuckles, deberías bajarle a la comida.

-Si, si, claro, como tu digas.

(10 segundos después)

-Ejem, Knuckles…- llamo desde la parte de abajo.

-¿si?

-Podrías por favor…¡ BAJARTE DE ENSIMA! ¡CABEZA DE IDIOTA! ¡QUE NO SOY TU CAMA!

-¿cabeza de idiota?,mmm, eso no tiene mucho sentido ¿sabes?…

-grrr…

Sonic volteo como pudo su rostro hacia el frente, y vio como Tails caminaba tranquilamente, y se acercaba hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-¡Tails!- grito.

Se levanto de golpe, agarrando a Knuckles por sorpresa, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás dando de lleno en el suelo. Empezó a correr hacia Tails y se para justo enfrente, quedando ambos cara a cara.

-¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo?

-Ammm, nada en especial, olvidando el hecho de que me estrelle contra el suelo, y que me duele la cara y que Knuckles me callo encima, mientras tu aterrizaste tranquilamente en el suelo, no, nada…

-¿Ok..?

-¿Y… que es eso?- giro sus ojos hasta plantarlos en la extreme gear que el chico tenia entre sus brazos.

-¿Ah, esto?, es una extreme gear.

-Si, ya se que es una extreme gear, ¿pero de donde la sacaste?

-Ammm… pues yo la compre y le hice modificaciones.

-¡¿Cómo que la compraste?!

-Si, veras, la compre, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¡PERO…!

-¡Ya dejen sus jueguitos para otra ocasión y miren!- dijo Amy llegando al lado de ambos, tomando a cada uno de uno de sus hombros y volteándolos hacia lo que antes había sido un gran tornado.

-Tal parece que el truquito de Tails funciono.

-Eso no fue un truco, eso solo fue…- Sonic le tapa la boca.

-No me interesa lo que vayas a decir, después de todo, estoy seguro de que no te entenderé nada.

-MUAJAJA, CREO QUE DEJARE TODO HASTA AQUÍ, POR QUE YA LLEGO LA HORA DE IRME- dijo a gran voces aquella sombra.  
-¡COBARDE!- grito Sonic.  
-¡NO TE PREOCUPES, ERIZO, VOLVERE!

Seguido de estas palabras un enorme y escandaloso grito se escucho de aquella sombra, causando que unos últimos rayos cayeran cerca se su posición, desapareciendo por detrás de aquellas montañas que se veían en el horizonte.

-¿Quién habrá sido ese?

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea, volverá- Sonic se encogió de hombros.

-Y tenlo por seguro, hay que estar listos para su regreso, y tú…- señala a Sonic –Que no te vuelva a agarrar desprevenido- dijo Tails tranquilamente.

-Si, como tú digas- dijo de mala gana.


End file.
